The present invention relates to indoor growing systems and, more particularly, to a multilevel aeroponic terrace growing system for growing high density vegetation in a controlled indoor environment.
A grow room is a room of any size where plants are grown under controlled environmental conditions. Plants are grown with the use of artificial light. The plants in a grow room can be grown in soil, or without soil via means of aeroponic technology. Not only is growing aeroponically more cost effective, one also gets a higher yield due to an accelerated growing cycle of faster fruit maturation. Utilizing a warehouse as a grow room either next to or in dense population areas is very desirable in order to provide fresh quality vegetation with higher levels of nutrition while substantially reducing your carbon foot print.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved and efficient systems for growing vegetation within indoor grow rooms.